


Filthy:Gorgeous

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Kink Meme, M/M, Prostitute, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's workin the streets when a new John rolls up thinking he's hot shit. Watch your mouth, Tommy. :::Adommy::: worst summary ever, jsyk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy:Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A fill for my kink-bingo square “prostitution/sex work”. Not sure it’s my best work, but this bunny wouldn’t leave me alone.

Banner by: @Groffiction

 

The chill L _._ A _._ air whistled through the alley,andtowards the corner where I stood, causing me to pull my leather jacket against my thin frame. I hated Raja for making me wear this get **-** up, but times were tough and you turned more tricks this way. I sashayed around the lamp post, the clicking of my six **-** inch fuck-me pumps lost in the rhythm of the streets. My hot pink mini-dress was stretched tight over my thighs, causing the fishnets to cut tightly into my skin, but I paid no mind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a fellow twink walking towards my territory. “Back off, bitch.This is my corner.”

He scoffed. “Baby, I know it’s yours. Don’t treat me like that, or I’ll never let you wear my McQueens again.” Raja bumped my shoulder with his.

I turned my head, shaking my spikey blond fringe out of my face to glare playfully. “Aw, Raja, I didn’t know it was you. And you can have the shoes **,** it’s fucking freezing out here in this outfit.” His fire engine red weave threatened the atmosphere with its height, styled in a spikey mohawk, but it complimented his jean jacket, mini plaid skirt and white Doc Martins.

“Well, you look gorgeous, and you’ll thank me later. Just wanted to check on you, baby.” He planted a loud kiss on my lips before sauntering away.

I groaned. “Don’t need to check on me. This ain’t my first rodeo, Raja.” His answer was his middle finger being flashed back at me.

Sighing, I put on my ‘fuck me’ face—pouting my red lips and bringing my hair back into my face. Some nights _,_ I didn’t get much business, but I was hoping tonight would be plentiful. I picked a spot near the all-male cabaret and they were having a big show tonight.

A black mustang started to slow down in front of me and I smirked as the window rolled down. “How much for the night?” His voice was sweet sounding, but full of confidence.

“Well, that depends, sugar, on what you wanna do.” I traipsed over to the window to lean in and my heart stopped.

He was fucking gorgeous.

His black hair was slicked back on the sides and teased for a rocker edge above kohl-rimmed baby-blue eyes. He wore leather _,_ fingerless gloves with black nails, looking like a fucking rock star. I hoped he was loaded.

He smirked. “I’ll pay you _double_. Nowget in the car.”

“A man who knows what he wants. I like it,” I purred, opening the door and slipping in. Turning towards him, I slinked an arm around his neck to start nibbling on his ear and he pushed me back.

“You’ll wait until we go somewhere private; I have an image to keep clean, thank you.” His eyes burned with a cold fire before turning back to the road.

I was shocked—most Johns never waited for privacy. They couldn’t wait long enough. Leaning back against the expensive leather seats, I crossed my legs, hitching my short skirt higher up my thighs. I smirked as I heard a soft groan come from the guy and his fingers tightening on the wheel.

“You never said what you wanted, and I’m not cheap, honey.” I didn’t care who he was, but I wasn’t going to accept anything less than a thousand.Even the fucking Pope would pay full price for these goods.

He looked at me, a confident smirk molding his features, as he cocked an eyebrow at me. “Shouldn’t matter. I said I’d pay double.”

The fuck?

Normally, the rule was to never argue with a John, but _my_ rule was to discuss business beforehand. That’s what this was, after all—just business.

The look on his face told me to shut the fuck up, so I did. I wasn’t gonna argue with the guy who had the money.

We pulled up in front of a huge house in the Hills and my jaw dropped.

“Impressive, isn’t it? Nice to have a place of my own, to hide away from prying eyes.” He sighed before getting out and walking around to open my door.

I laughed. “I guess chivalry ain’t dead, eh?”

He chuckled, leading me towards the front door. “Everyone deserves respect.”

I frowned at him in confusion. Who was this guy? “So _,_ how’d you come to afford a house in the Hills? Con artist, lawyer…?” He intrigued me, and that was dangerous.

“You mean, you don’t recognize my face? That’s a relief, actually.” He opened the door, and I followed him into the expansive entryway similar to an atrium with three hallways leading in different directions.

Without a word, he walked down the left hallway and led me to a gorgeous room with a canopy bed and plush carpet. “There’s an outfit on the bed for you and toiletries in the bathroom. I want you to wash up and change. We’re leaving in one hour.”

Excuse me?

“What?” I was incredulous.

He turned to face me. “I asked for all nightandI’m paying you.Now get ready.”

“Where we goin **‘**? I’m a hooker, not a date.” I crossed my arms, hoping he wasn’t serious.

“I can take you back to the streets, if you’d like?”

I stalked into the bathroom, grumbling. This was fucking ridiculous. “This ain’t Pretty Woman, you know.”

“I know. Ijust need a, uhh, _date_ for this…party. I’ll even pay triple. Being in my line of work, you become lonely.” Finally something broke through his confidant façade. 

I rolled my eyes. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” A small smile graced his lips before he turned away and left me to get ready.

*fg*

After I’d showered, I walked out to examine the outfit and gaped. It was a black latex halter mini-dress, latex fingerless elbow gloves, black seven **-** inch stilettos and a black masquerade mask.

Fetish wear.

Where the _fuck_ were we going? I had a hunch, and I’m pretty sure this John was into something a little on the dark side.

I smiled. _Tonight would be fun—worth triple in payment, to say the least_.

I sauntered back into the bathroom to fix my makeup and hair in the most fuckable fashion before trying on the outfit, reusing my own fishnets.

It was a perfect fit.

To say it was a little creepy that an anonymous John knew my dress and shoe size was putting it mildly.

Who the _fuck_ was this guy?

I couldn’t complain; I looked fucking hot as I spun in a slow circle in front of the full length mirror. A throat clearing broke my self-appreciation.

“You look absolutely fuckable.” He was leaning against the door frame in tight _,_ waist **-** high black leggings tucked into knee-high black spiked boots. A studded black codpiece was fitted over the leggings and a black leather jacket with killer spikes on the shoulders completed the look. His hair was slicked on the sides and spiked up high with glitter and blue streaks, and his blue eyes were simply lined in smudged kohl.

Holy fucking shit.

Keeping as much of a straight face as I could, I sashayed over to him. “You’re about the most fuckable John I’ve worked for.”

A shadow of emotion ran across his features before his confidant smirk sat in its place. “You seriously have no fucking idea who I am?” I shook my head and he laughed. “Well _,_ you’re in for a surprise, Glitter Baby.”

He grabbed my wrist lightly and dragged me behind him and out of the house. After we’d slipped into the car and started down the road, he began to speak again. “A few things you should know; we’re going to a party in the underground for my friend, Cheeks. How comfortable are you with playing a submissive role?”

I laughed. “Honey, I’m a hooker, I get paid to do whatever a John wants. I’ve done and seen it all.”

He frowned. Guess he didn’t like that answer, but really, he couldn’t be _that_ surprised.  “You will refer to me as Sir, or Master, even though you may hear them call me otherwise. Is that clear?”

“Yes.” He whipped his head in my direction, glaring, and I froze.

What the fuck did I do?

“Yes, _what_?” he spat.

 I crossed my legs, the latex squeaking in protest and rolled my eyes. “Jesus, I didn’t think we were _playing_ yet.” His glare stopped any further snarky comments from leaving my mouth, ” Yes, _sir_.”

“Good boy. Now, what are your hard limits?” He focused on the road, weaving through the streets of downtown L.A.

I frowned. Were we _really_ going that far with this game? “Blood play, cutting, anything marring my body permanently, I suppose… S _ir_.”

He nodded. “Good, as are mine.”  He paused, frowning in thought. “Safe word?”

“Why would I ne—“

“For safety reasons; they aren’t just used in sexual contexts at the clubs.” The venom in his voice was chilling.

I huffed. “Really, you’re paying me _,_ so it doesn’t matter what my comfort is.”

He brought his hand up to rub over his face in frustration. “I’m paying you to do as I ask, yes.”

Well fuck, he had a point. I sighed in resignation. “Alright, um…Manson?”

“What?” He looked incredulous.

I bit my lip nervously. “Yeah, Manson. I love his music.”

His answer to that was a musical chuckle. “You’ll do quite well, I believe.”

Of course I fucking would. I didn’t charge what I did because I just fell off my first dick yesterday. I was what you would call well-traveled in the art of hooking and sex play. I’d been doing this for nearly 7 years. My regulars praised my ass and my mouth to the heavens.

Not like I was gonna smart off or anything. I needed the fucking money.

When we arrived, he parked in the alley and a man came up dressed in a tight spandex authority costume. “Pleasure to see you again, Adam, sir.”

So his name was Adam? It fit; I just wondered _who_ the hell he was in L.A. He acted like he was a fucking celebrity or some shit.

“Thanks, Charlie.” He got out of the car and handed him the keys before walking to my door and opening it. “Shall we, Glitter Baby?”

I stood up, straightening the dress, before linking arms with him. “Yes, sir.”

“Behind me, boy.” he growled; his confidence was in full gear and it was hot.

“Yes, sir.” He led me inside, nodding to the bouncer as we passed. 

The club was packed and dark, the loud music vibrating the building. Everyone was dressed in etish wear, and I could only assume it was one of the premiere Fet clubs in the city. We weaved through the crowd until we reached a door and he pushed it open to reveal a smaller crowd dressed in the same attire.

“Adam!” a smaller man squealed, running over to latch on to Adam like a monkey. “I’m so glad you came!”

They shared a long, passionate kiss before Adam released the smaller man. “Of course, baby, how could I miss your birthday?”

This must be Cheeks, then.  He was cute, in a Twink sort of way—definitely not my type. But then again, me having a type was moot in my case.

The man in question noticed me standing behind Adam and smirked. “Ooh, who’s _this_ yummy eye candy?”

Adam turned to face me, smirking as well. “My _pet_.”

I nodded in acknowledgement, my posture exuding confidence and attitude. Just because I was playing the part of sub, _(no comma)_ didn’t mean I would make myself look weak.

“Well, he’s gorgeous and I’m jealous.” Cheeks smiled and nudged Adam, causing the taller man to laugh. “So, everyone’s already here that needs to be, toys are over there and, well, you know the place.” He winked conspiratorially.

Adam snaked an arm around my waist, tugging me along. “Alright, we’ll be over there…somewhere.”

He pulled me over to the black leather couch and sat me next to him and I began to wonder why I was _really_ there. We hadn’t had sex yet; I hadn’t even blown him. I guess I would just have to take matters into my own hands. No one would notice; they were in their own little worlds of sex.

Leaning closer, I brought my hand to rest on his thigh and focused my attention on his neck, licking up to his ear. He groaned, shifting back further into the seat to allow me better access and I smiled.

 _Here_ was where I was comfortable, where I knew _exactly_ what to do.

Before I could go any further, though, I felt a hand close around my throat, gently, pushing me away. I looked into his blue eyes, confused.

Wasn’t this what he was paying me for?

“Did I say you could touch me, boy?” He quirked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

I shook my head slightly, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. “No, sir.”

His hand snaked up around the back of my neck, fingers threading into my hair. He smirked before yanking my head back sharply, sending sparks throughout my body. Pulling me closer, I felt his tongue mirror what mine had done on his neck, as his hand ghosted up my thigh to rest on the hem of the dress just covering my dick.

Before I could react, I was thrown to the floor between his knees. “On your knees, boy. I’ll give you a present.” His confident smirk grew nearly sinister, but it was the hottest thing I’d seen in ages. I’ve had morerough times than I could count, but this was different—he was not just some average John. It was refreshing.

I smirked up at him, finally feeling some fucking semblance of myself here with him. I turned up my acting when he started unclasping the codpiece, licking my lips and biting it, as I stared. He pulled it away to reveal a small zipper barely visible in the black fabric.

Looking up at him through my lashes—because I knew Johns loved that shit—I begged to assist. “May I, sir?”

He simply nodded and I rose up on my knees to slide my hands up his thighs to get close to his sizable bulge. I nuzzled it before dragging my nose up the zipper. Finding the tag with my teeth, I tugged it down slowly. I heard him groan as he threaded his fingers in my hair once more and I reached in to wrap my hand around his thick cock to pull it out.

I couldn’t contain the gasp escaping my lips; the sight of it made me fucking drool. 

“Like what you see?” His voice broke through my thoughts, and I winked to cover up my slight pause.

“What’s not to like? It’s a cock,” I stated simply. No need for this to boost his fucking ego, right? Before he could say anything else, I got to work and licked up his shaft from base to tip, pausing just before the rim to circle the head with my tongue.

I heard him moan something unintelligible as I grabbed the base to pull it toward me for better access and flicked the tip of my tongue at his slit. He twitched, tightening his grip on my hair and I smiled before encasing the head in my mouth. A slow breath calmed my reflexes as I slowly slid down his length till he hit the back of my throat and further, till my nose hit the fabric.

Adam’s head fell back as an animalistic groan reverberated throughout his body, tickling my nose,and I started to move, sucking as I pulled off. I moved my fist in sync with my mouth as my tongue moved torturously around the rim and flicked at the slit. His breaths started becoming frenzied as I continued to blow him, but I pulled off when he started to fuck my mouth.

“Wha…” he panted, “what the fuck?” Adam tried to glare at me, but his body was still fighting the urge to come right there.

I had him _right_ where I fucking wanted him. What was the point of it if I didn’t have a little fun, right? Smirking, I climbed up his body, sliding the latex of my dress along his aching cock. “Who said I was finished?”

I never said I played nice, and I didn’t think he cared that I wasn’t submitting to him at the moment. “Jesus…”

“He can’t give you what I’m about to.” I straddled his hips, making a show of licking two of my fingers before reaching around and through the tights to slide them inside myself and tipped my head back for the added theatrics. As I spread myself for him, he leaned forward to bite at my neck forcefully, tugging my head back further by my hair.

For once, in seven goddamned years, it felt amazing.

I groaned and thrust up against him, my cock heavy and straining against the tight fishnets. When I was ready, I stood up grabbing his cock to position him at my hole and shoved down. The burn from no lube, or condom, shot through my body and I bit down on my lip hard to keep from crying out.

I heard him gasp in shock before his hands were on my hips, holding me down as he thrust up into me roughly. His head slammed back into the wall as he thrust up a last time, halting as he filled me. He looked beautiful in that moment.

Who was I kidding? He was the hottest John I’d ever had.

I pulled off of him, standing back to straighten myself up, as he sat there regaining consciousness. The rest of the party began to come back into focus, others fucking themselves into oblivion, or huddled in corners having conversations. I plopped down next to Adam as he sat back up, tucking himself into the leggings.

“That was fucking amazing,” he purred, glancing sideways at my lounging form.

Laughing, I shook my head in amusement. “It’s why I get paid the big bucks.”

And just like that, the moment was ruined. He frowned, suddenly finding interest in the codpiece he was trying to strap back on.

“Well, I’ll take you back to...wherever…?” he asked.

I stood back up as he followed suit. “I need my shit back from your place; my friend will kill me if I don’t return his McQueens.” I rolled my eyes. As if Raja couldn’t afford those after one night of tricking.

“Yeah…right…sure…” He started towards the door and I followed suit.

*fg*

I stumbled through Sutan’s apartment door the next morning, cursing the early hour to whatever demon created it. “Is that you, Tommy, baby? You’d better be returning my babies in mint condition!”

“Yes, _mom_. Jesusfuck, you’d think I’d get a ‘hi, how are you’ or some shit.” I tossed the heels at him before plopping next to him on the couch.

He huffed impatiently. “Well, you buy a pair of special edition McQueens from the last line he worked on before he died, and _then_ we’ll talk.” Sutan smirked at me. “You make anything good last night?”

“Three k for a fetish party. I had to play the sub for some guy who thought he was a fucking rock star or something.” I snorted.The shit people thought of themselves.

Just then, the commercial on the TV ended and he shushed me. “Shut up, Ellen is back on!”

 _“And now for my next guest, he’s just released his first album and it rocks so hard I have a headache! Welcome Adam Lambert!”_

I nearly fucking choked on my air as the guest walked out.

No way.

No fucking _way_.

“You okay? Cause I won’t miss this hot piece of ass for anything,” Sutan quipped.

When my breathing was finally back to normal, I turned to him smiling. “Well, I guess you won’t wanna hear how good of a fuck that hot piece of ass _was_ last night, then.”


End file.
